


Oswald’s Curse

by ZoeGreen506



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Nygmacobblepot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGreen506/pseuds/ZoeGreen506
Summary: “I miss you,” Oswald said quietly, as if he was afraid someone would hear.“I miss you and your ridiculous riddles. I miss us, and I miss the way things used to be… I had to ruin it huh?”A comfortable silence stretched over Oswald as he just looked at the frozen statue of his former friend.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Martin, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 37
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

~

  
“Just do your job!” Oswald yelled at Victor, who raised his hands in surrender. 

“Don’t worry Boss, I’ll take care of it, are you coming?” Victor asked, walking towards the door, but stopped as he waited for Oswald’s response.   
  
“No, go ahead,” Oswald said as he waved his hand to dismiss Victor. 

Victor shrugged and walked out, leaving Oswald alone to sit in the booth in silence. 

Oswald looked around at his new achievement, the Iceberg Lounge. He worked hard, and he earned this club. Oswald smiled to himself as he drank the rest of his whiskey, before his eyes landed on the centerpiece of his very club.

_Edward Nygma.  
_  
Oswald sighed as he studied the man he used to love in the block of ice, the centerpiece of the Iceberg Lounge. _  
_

How could Edward still look so beautiful when he was frozen?   
  
Oswald grabbed his cane and stood up, limping over to where Ed was. 

Oswald stared at Ed’s face, clearly he still looked the same, still handsome, still the same Edward Nygma he fell in love with, or what he liked to call himself, the **Riddler** ** _.  
_**  
Oswald scoffed and asked Ed, “How long did it take you to think of that name huh?” 

Oswald smiled, and thought, knowing Ed it probably didn’t take him long. 

What a dork, Oswald thought as he limped over to the bar to refill his glass. 

“Oh Ed, do you like my new club?” Oswald asked playfully as he poured himself more whiskey, and then raised his glass to Ed. 

When Oswald was met with silence, his smile disappeared, and he took a long swig of his drink.

“Sometimes I wish things were different, I wish I never killed Isabella, and I wish we could have stayed best friends,” Oswald said, sighing. 

Oswald let a smile take over his face as he said, “Yes I called her by her actual name, just for you.”

Oswald looked at Ed fondly and said, “I think I honestly just called her Isabelle to piss you off.”

Oswald chuckled as he stared into his glass, and poured himself some more to drink. 

“I can hear your voice telling me to rationalize my drinking,” Oswald said, as he looked back up at Ed. 

Oswald then put down his drink, and walked back over to Ed, and placed his hand on the ice where Ed’s face was. 

“I miss you,” Oswald said quietly, as if he was afraid someone would hear.

“I miss you and your ridiculous riddles. I miss us, and I miss the way things used to be… I had to ruin it huh?” 

A comfortable silence stretched over Oswald as he just looked at the frozen statue of his former friend. 

Oswald removed his hand from the ice, and told Ed, “I keep trying to convince myself I don’t love you anymore.” 

Oswald stopped for a moment, and chuckled. 

“I know right, how ridiculous!” Oswald exclaimed, and still no response. 

  
What was he expecting? Ed was frozen after all. Thank god, Ed would never let him hear the end of it if he heard Oswald right now. 

“We both know I’m just trying to ignore my feelings because I’m afraid,” Oswald said, feeling vulnerable standing here as he poured his heart out. 

“I wish that I didn’t, didn’t love you, but alas the heart always wins doesn’t it?” Oswald said, chuckling sadly. 

“Don’t get me wrong Ed, you’re perfect, but I’m not, so that’s why I wished I didn’t love you because it was doomed from the start,” Oswald said as he walked to the front of his club, and looked it over. 

Oswald turned to leave but then turned to face Ed one last time for that night, “I think that I will always love you, no matter what, and that my dear friend is my curse,” Oswald said, blinking back tears, as he walked out of the room, oblivious to the woman who was listening in, and the torch she had in her hand to set Ed free. 

~

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald saw Ed’s eyes widened, and Oswald smirked. 
> 
> “Edward Nygma,” Oswald said, tauntingly even though a million thoughts were rushing through his head. 
> 
> “Oswald…” Ed said breathlessly, and seemed speechless.

~

“WHAT?!” Oswald shouted, absolutely furious. 

The next day Victor Zsasz and him just got back from some business to find ice all over the floors of his club. Ed was nowhere to be seen. 

Panic hit Oswald like a truck. 

Where was Ed? Who had him?! More importantly was he okay? 

Oswald tugged at his hair, not caring if it ruined his hair at the moment. 

Oswald began to pace back and forth, Victor silently watching. 

Oswald then cast a glare at Victor, who had an annoying and smug grin on his face; Oswald felt infuriated. 

Oswald then walked over towards a bar, grabbed a bottle, and smashed it on the ground. 

“WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?! FIND HIM NOW!” Oswald yelled. 

“Will do Boss,” Victor said, flashing him yet another annoying smirk before walking out. 

Ed was out there somewhere, and all Oswald could do was wait, the thought of that made him nervously chew his fingernails. Did Ed hear him through the ice? Oswald’s face burned at the thought. No, that was impossible. He was frozen after all. 

Oswald had to wait, but he was super impatient. 

~

It’s been a week! Oswald thought, as he applied mascara in a hand held mirror he kept with him. 

Where was Ed? Hopefully nothing happening to him, Oswald thought. 

Victor barged in the next moment making Oswald drop everything in his hands, and smudge his mascara. 

“Oh sorry Boss,” Victor said, with a smug smirk. 

“Whatever Victor, wipe off that smug smirk off your face,” Oswald said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes boss,” Victor said, mockingly. 

“What did you want?” Oswald muttered as he lifted up his mirror, and fixed the smudge on his eye. 

“Ed’s here,” Victor said casually. 

“What!” Oswald exclaimed, standing up quickly, and straightening his suit. 

“How long has he been here!” Oswald demanded, his heart racing, all he could think of was Ed. Ed was here, Ed was here…

“Um like a minute?” 

“Well let’s go!” Oswald said, but not before walking over to his longer mirror, and nodding approvingly at his reflection. 

Oswald limped quickly towards the door, and Victor handed him his cane. Oswald took the cane from Victor, and opened the doors dramatically to see Ed, kneeling with two guards holding his arms. 

Oswald saw Ed’s eyes widened, and Oswald smirked. 

“Edward Nygma,” Oswald said, tauntingly even though a million thoughts were rushing through his head. 

“Oswald…” Ed said breathlessly, and seemed speechless. 

“Well I’ll be damned, you speechless? That’s new,” Oswald said, before turning to the guards holding Ed.

“Where’d you find him?” Oswald asked, and the guards exchanged nervous looks at each other. 

“Erm… he just walked in Boss.”

Oswald laughed, actually laughed at that, and the two guards looked at each over afraid. Oswald then turned to Victor, “You tell me that I asked you to do your job, and you failed?!”

“No I did my job; and found out who took him, these two bozos just let him waltz in,” Victor said.

Oswald then pulled his knife out of his cane and killed the two guards swiftly, and Ed quickly stood up. 

Victor trained his gun onto Ed. Ed held his hands up while staring at Oswald. 

“Why’re you here?” Oswald sneered at Ed but inside he was swooning. God, I need to get a grip, Oswald thought. 

“To see you,” Ed said, and Oswald laughed. 

“That’s bullshit, let me know why you’re actually here,” Oswald said. 

“I… uh.. came to make an agreement with you… and to uh…” Ed stuttered. 

“Negotiate?” Oswald asked, amused. Why was Ed stumbling over his words? It was very not like him….

“Yes that’s the word!” Ed exclaimed. 

Oswald looked at him shocked. 

“What?” Ed asked nervously, fixing his glasses.

“You seriously want me to buy the ‘I’m not smart act’… you’re probably just pretending,” Oswald said. 

“You can tell if I’m lying Oswald,” Ed said, and Oswald studied Ed’s face.

“I came here for um help…since you froze me, I’m not smart anymore.”

Oswald’s eyes widened, he could tell if Ed was lying, and right now he was completely serious. 

“So why should I help you? You shot me, and dumped me in a river?” Oswald asked bitterly. 

“You killed Isabelle, and froze me!” Ed exclaimed. 

“You mean Isabella?” Oswald asked. 

“What?”

“You said Isabelle,” Oswald said, smirking. 

“I did not!” Ed exclaimed, defensively. 

“Oh my god, the point is if I help you what do I get in return!” Oswald exclaimed and Ed blinked at him a couple of times. 

“You would get...my help… with your work,” Ed said unsure of himself, and Oswald laughed at him, again. 

Ed blushed in embarrassment and said, “Shut up! I really am trying!”

“Yeah okay, how about you help me with the underworld, after you get your brains back.”

“For how long?”

“Hmmm… for as long as I need you,” Oswald said, smirking, and Ed scowled. 

“Fine!” Ed exclaimed. 

“Alright, I’ll hire a professional to fix you,” Oswald said. 

“Um Boss, where should I put him?” Victor asked. 

“Get a guard to put him somewhere I need you to talk about Sofia,” Oswald said walking away, as a guard grabbed Ed roughly by the shoulders. 

The guard then dragged Ed to a room next to Oswald’s office and shoved him in. 

All Ed could do was look around at his surroundings, and wonder who Sofia was, and what did she want with Oswald?

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this into a mini story, thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse me?” Sofia asked, as she raised her eyebrows at Ed.
> 
> “He will not be having lunch with you,” Ed stated, as he narrowed his eyes at Sofia.
> 
> “You do not speak for me Ed,” Oswald told Ed, as he gave Ed a dirty look.
> 
> Ed shrinked back slightly, before straightening up, and giving Oswald a cold stare.
> 
> “Who’s this?” Sofia asked, looking at Ed with interest.
> 
> “None of your concern,” Oswald said, as he walked to stand in front of Ed, trying to act as a shield, but that only intrigued Sofia’s interest.

~

The first thing Ed did was see where he was. He looked around, and saw a desk full of monitors that were recording everything happening in the Iceberg Lounge, and behind the desk were cabinets. The cabinets were overflowing with papers, which drove Ed’s OCD crazy. There was also a couch, and a coffee table on the other side of the room. The room looked like some sort of records room. Wow, that was a poor decision to put him here. Ed was curious to look at the monitors, but the cabinet's mess was driving him crazy, so he rushed over there to organize, clean up the mess, and while he was there he might as well alphabetize the files. 

~

Oswald was sitting on his chair in his office, and Victor was standing by his side. Oswald cradled a glass of wine in his hand, as they discussed Sofia. 

“She’s probably using me,” Oswald told Victor. 

“If you want I can keep an extra eye on her?” 

“That would be great,” Oswald said. 

A knock on the door got both of their attention. 

Oswald sighed and muttered, “What now?” 

“It’s me, Mr. Cobblepot,” Penn’s voice came in through the door, slightly muffled. 

“Come in,” Oswald said, and Penn walked in.

“Yes?” Oswald asked, setting his wine glass down. 

“Sofia is here to see you,” Penn said. 

“I don’t remember sending her a invitation to come here,” Oswald said, and Penn looked at him worriedly. 

Oswald sighed, and said, “Very well, why not right?”

“That’s not all,” Penn said, and Oswald raised his eyebrows as Penn motioned someone to come in. 

The guard who escorted Ed to a room earlier walked in. 

“You put him upstairs right?” Oswald asked. 

“I put that guy in the room next to this one.”

Oswald took a deep breath, his patience was really running thin. Oswald glared at the guard, and was met with a confused expression. 

“What?” The guard asked, stupidly. 

“Are you kidding me! What do you mean what!!! The room next to this one is the records room!!! THE ONE WITH ALL OF OUR INFORMATION AND SECURITY IN THERE!” Oswald yelled at the guard. 

“Victor do you mind?” Oswald asked, and Victor shot the guard. 

“Idiots,” Oswald muttered, and picked up his wine glass to take a sip. 

After Oswald was done with his glass, he put it down on the counter, and turned to Victor. 

“Get rid of him, and go get Ed,” Oswald told Victor who nodded. 

“Right away Boss,” Victor said, as he dragged the body out of the room. 

When Victor was gone, Oswald turned to Penn.

“Let her in will you,” Oswald said, and Penn disappeared for a moment, before reentering with Sofia. 

“Sofia, nice to see you again, I don’t recall summoning you,” Oswald said, plastering on a fake smile.

“I came here to talk,” Sofia said.

“Alright, you got five minutes,” Oswald said, leaning back into his chair. 

“I just want to help you Oswald, I want you to be successful in taking over the underworld,” Sofia explained. 

Oswald then got up, walked over towards her, and said, “I’d say I’m pretty successful already, our criminal activity is at new lows for the city.”

“Yes, but not hundred percent.” 

“Now you’re just rubbing it in,” Oswald said, turning around to go back and sit down, but Sofia touched his arm to get his attention. 

Oswald reluctantly turned around, and waited to hear for what she had to say. 

“Hear me out, you have lunch with me tomorrow, everyone will see that you have the Falcone support, and the rest of those criminals will scurry under your umbrella,” Sofia explained, and Oswald took this into consideration, and was about to say something when someone spoke up. 

“No.”

Oswald and Sofia looked to see Ed by the doorway with Victor holding onto his arm. 

“Excuse me?” Sofia asked, as she raised her eyebrows at Ed. 

“He will not be having lunch with you,” Ed stated, as he narrowed his eyes at Sofia. 

“You do not speak for me Ed,” Oswald told Ed, as he gave Ed a dirty look. 

Ed shrinked back slightly, before straightening up, and giving Oswald a cold stare. 

“Who’s this?” Sofia asked, looking at Ed with interest. 

“None of your concern,” Oswald said, as he walked to stand in front of Ed, trying to act as a shield, but that only intrigued Sofia’s interest. 

“Oh and about lunch… Penn!” Oswald exclaimed, and Penn flinched. 

“Item four on my to do list,” Oswald said as he looked at Sofia. 

“Kill Sofia Falcone,” Penn said, with a worried expression on his face. 

Sofia looked at Oswald curiously, and she saw from the corner of her eye, that Ed was smirking at her. 

“Add a question mark next to it, will you,” Oswald said, and Penn complied. 

Ed’s smirked faded, and Sofia smiled at Oswald. 

“Tomorrow it is,” Sofia said to Oswald before leaving. 

“You got to be kidding me!” Ed exclaimed. 

“What?” Oswald asked, glaring at Ed.

“She’s obviously using you!” Ed exclaimed, returning the glare that was being sent his way. 

“Where’s your proof?” Oswald asked, and Ed’s face turned into confusion. 

“My proof…”

“Yeah,” Oswald said, waiting for Ed’s answer.

“She was looking at you… weirdly,” Ed said, and Oswald laughed at him.

Ed’s face turned red, and he said, “She just looks like a manipulator! And she gave plenty of signs!”

“That’s not proof!”

“Why can’t you trust me?”

“You’re seriously asking me that?” Oswald asked, his expression turning dark, all the light in his eyes was gone from a moment before. 

“I….”

“Escort Ed to the guest bedroom upstairs,” Oswald told Victor who nodded.

“Oswald!” Ed yelled, as Victor dragged him away. 

~

Oswald didn’t understand why Ed was being so difficult. Sure, Oswald had his suspicions about Sofia befriending him, but there was nothing he could do about it for now. He had no proof, which means he couldn’t really make a move against her. Technically, she’s done nothing wrong, well for now anyway. Oswald sighed, putting his head in his hands. 

“Boss?”

“What Victor?” Oswald asked, looking up at him.

“I found Ed in the records room, cleaning out your cabinets.”

“What was he looking for?” 

“He wasn’t looking for anything. He was alphabetizing the files,” Victor said with an amused expression on his face. 

Oswald laughed at that, that sounded like Ed. 

“Of course, his OCD would get in the way of his curiosity.” 

“Well I put him upstairs like you said, and locked the door,” Victor said, and Oswald nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

“Uh huh.”

Oswald then motioned for Victor to leave, and he complied. Oswald hated himself right now, he wanted to give into the temptation to trust Ed, but he knows his heart will just fall in love with Ed all over again. Even now, sitting here, thinking about Ed, Oswald realized he never stopped loving him. But, their love was doomed, it was unrequited, and even if there was a small chance that it wasn’t...Oswald would ruin it, just how he ruined their friendship. Maybe the best thing to do was to help Ed find a cure, and then let him go. It would be hard for Oswald, but for Ed’s sake, he would do it. He’s already hurt Ed enough, and Oswald didn’t want to do it again. 

With his mind made up for now, Oswald stood up, and walked to his bedroom that was upstairs. Oswald paused in front of his door to look to the room next to his. Oswald sighed, and then stood in front of Ed’s temporary room. Oswald got out a key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. He peeked his head inside to see Ed sound asleep on the bed. Oswald sighed, before softly shutting the door, and locking it. He then went into his room, and collapsed onto his bed. He was very tired, and people were so exhausting these days. With Ed lingering in his thoughts, Oswald fell into a deep sleep. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you for everyone reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My mother used to sing to me,” Oswald admitted, smiling at Sofia.
> 
> Sofia smiled back at him, and began to hum.
> 
> They sat there for a while, the only sound was Sofia’s humming. Oswald was lost deep in his thoughts, she was seeing his vulnerable side… the last person to see that was…
> 
> “Get the hell away from him.”

~

It wasn’t the bright light of the sun through the blinds that woke Oswald up, it was the painful throb in his leg. Oswald sat up, and immediately grasped his leg. No matter what Oswad tried, his leg still hurt like hell. Oswald sighed, reached for his cane which was by his bedside, and he grabbed it as he slowly got out of bed. Oswald hissed as he stood, the throb transitioning into a sharp pain. He put all his weight on his left leg, as he limped to the door. Even though the pain is excruciating, that’s never stopped him before. Oswald grabbed the keys to Ed’s room, and opened the door to be met with Victor. 

“Hey Boss,” Victor said, cheerfully. 

Oswald rolled his eyes, "What is it?”

“You slept in, your lunch with Sofia at that restaurant is soon.” 

“Alright, what’s that?” Oswald said, motioning to the tray of food Victor had. 

“I thought you wanted Ed to y’know, not starve, so he can help you,” Victor said in an obvious tone. 

“Well he’s not going to be helping us anymore, as soon as I fix him, he can leave,” Oswald said, and Victor raised his eyebrows at Oswald. 

“Alrighty, soooo?”

“Yes, still feed him!” Oswald exclaimed, irked, as he handed Victor the keys to Ed’s room. 

Victor nodded at him, and Oswald then walked down the stairs, each step was agonizing. Oswald sighed when he finally made it downstairs, and he walked into his office. 

~

Ed woke up to the sound of his door opening, he sat up quickly, and saw Victor Zsasz enter his room. 

“Morning sunshine, here’s brunch,” Victor said casually, dropping a tray on the nightstand. 

“Uhhhh.”

“Nice chat, I got to go, see ya,” Victor said, and before Ed could say anything, Victor left, and locked the door. 

Ed looked to the nightstand, to indeed see breakfast, which included some toast, eggs, and bacon. Ed looked at the food suspiciously. Would Oswald try to poison him? It seemed unlikely since they made a temporary truce, and that Oswald needed Ed’s smarts. Which Ed currently doesn’t have. Ed began to eat, and realized how hungry he was, he hasn’t had a decent meal in a while. 

~

Oswald entered the restaurant, feeling paranoid as ever, it’s hard to trust anyone in Gotham these days, which is why he has a guard with him now. He saw Sofia sitting at a table in the middle of the room as he walked towards her. When Sofia saw him, her face brightened, and she stood up. 

“Oswald, I’m so glad you could make it, they said it’s the best table in the restaurant,” Sofia greeted Oswald as he approached the table she was at. 

Oswald plastered on a fake smile, and said, “You don’t think it’s a bit intimate? The point was just to establish I support the Falcone name.” 

“People will talk,” Sofia said comfortingly, and motioned for them to sit down. 

They both sat down as the waiters went to their table with the food. 

“I know that your mother was Hungarian, this restaurant serves Hungarian food, so I figured you would appreciate a taste of home,” Sofia said, smiling at him, as the food was placed before them. 

Sofia awaited his response to the food, and Oswald sighed. Oswald then cut off a piece of the food with a fork, and put it on the side of his plate. Oswald gave a look to his guard, and motioned for him to taste the food. Oswald felt Sofia’s gaze on him as Oswald looked to the guard for a confirmation that he could eat the food. A nod was his reply, so Oswald picked up another fork, and took a bite of the meal bestowed in front of him. 

“I’m not trying to poison you,” Sofia said sincerely. 

Oswald’s eyes widened at the strongness of the paprika, and he began to cough. 

“Wow, these people are serious about their paprika, that’s for sure,” Oswald commented, coughing more for a couple of seconds, before he was fine again. 

“Well how is the food besides that?” Sofia asked, smiling at him eagerly. 

“Edible,” Oswald said, and Sofia tilted her head at him with a curious expression on her face. 

Oswald suddenly set down his silverware, and placed his napkin down on the table. 

“Well I’m stuffed, thank you-”

“Wait, you must stay to try the goulash,” Sofia said, and Oswald scoffed. 

“It’s if anything like the previous dish, I’ll pass,” Oswald said, as more food was placed in front of them. 

“It’s a house special,” Sofia said, eagerly, motioning towards the dish. 

“Oh please,” Oswald said sarcastically, looking at the dish in front of him with disdain. 

“My mother made the best goulash, the recipe has been passed down from generations,” Oswald said, stopping to look at the guard who tasted the dish, and nodded at him. 

“I doubt this will even hold a candle,” Oswald said, and he took a bite of the food. 

Sofia looked at him expectantly, and Oswald chewed slowly, his expression softened and his eyes widened as he realized this tasted exactly like his mother’s goulash. 

“I’m done here!” Oswald exclaimed, angrily, as he stood up and stormed out of the restaurant. 

Oswald ignored Sofia calling after him. All he knew now was that she was trying to butter him up, for better or worse he didn’t know yet. But he didn’t like it. 

~

Ed sighed, and got up. He realized he didn’t change into anything since yesterday, and his suit was wrinkled. Ed smoothed out his suit, and he straightened his glasses. He then thought about what to do, he wanted to see Oswald, and see if he had hired anyone to fix him. The door was locked, but he could pick the lock, there wasn’t much in the room, so what could he use? He looked around the room, and didn’t find anything useful. He slumped back onto the bed, before his eyes landed on the small knife he used earlier for brunch, and his lips curled into a smile.

~

Oswald was sitting at the bar with an ice pack laying on his foot, the throbbing just didn’t seem to want to cease. 

“I was worried when you left in a rush,” Sofia said, walking into the club. 

“You can’t just keep coming here unannounced,” Oswald said harshly, removing the ice pack from his foot. 

“I wanted to see you,” Sofia said, and Oswald scoffed. 

“Oswald, I only want to help,” Sofia reminded him, and Oswald rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah right, you’ve been buttering me up for something, well what is it?” Oswald asked harshly, and watched as Sofia looked at him confused. 

“Oswald, I promise you, I just want to be your friend.”

Oswald stared at her for a second, before he decided he didn’t feel like dealing with her at the moment. 

“Leave,” Oswald threatened her before getting up, and walking over to one of the booth seats, and sitting down. 

Sofia stood there, and observed him. Oswald tried to fight the pain in his foot, but he couldn’t help it, his expression twisted into a pained one, and he clutched his ankle. 

“Your foot,” Sofia said softly, walking to stand in front of him. 

“It’s just the weather,” Oswald said, looking away from her. 

“Let me,” Sofia said, reaching for his foot. 

“What’re you doing?!!” Oswald panicked, moving his foot away from her reach.

Sofia gave him a reassuring smile, before she kneeled down in front of him, and motioned him to move his foot towards her. 

Oswald hesitated, but slowly moved his foot within her reach. Sofia then started to unravel his pant leg, and Oswald panicked.

“Don’t!” 

“Oswald it’s okay,” Sofia soothed him. 

Sofia finished unraveling his pant leg, and she studied his ankle. Her fingers brushed his skin; Oswald flinched, and quickly looked away from her. 

“When I was young, I broke my ankle, I was crying, in agonizing pain, and my father told me to stop crying and put it on ice. My mother drove me to the hospital and informed me that cold makes it worse. What you need is warmth,” Sofia told Oswald as she massaged his ankle. 

Oswald looked at her, and sighed when the pain was subsiding slightly. 

“My mother used to sing to me,” Oswald admitted, smiling at Sofia.

Sofia smiled back at him, and began to hum. 

They sat there for a while, the only sound was Sofia’s humming. Oswald was lost deep in his thoughts, she was seeing his vulnerable side… the last person to see that was…

“Get the hell away from him.”

Oswald snapped his head up to see Ed standing there with a gun in his hand, pointed straight at Sofia. 

Sofia’s hands moved away slowly from Oswald’s ankle, and she stood up, raising her hands up in surrender. 

“I don’t know who you think you are, but you won’t get away with this,” Ed said, walking to stand right in front of her. 

Sofia looked at Ed with an innocent expression, and Ed snarled at her. 

Oswald looked between the two shocked for a moment, before snapping out of it. 

“Ed! Stand down-”

“You can fool everyone else, but you can’t fool me,” Ed said, completely ignoring Oswald, and glaring at Sofia. 

“I assure you, I hold Oswald’s best interests at heart.”

“Leave. Now. Before I shoot you,” Ed threatened, and Sofia looked at Oswald sadly, before leaving. 

“Ed! You had no right just to kick her out like that!” 

Oswald stood up quickly, and he wobbled a bit as pain shot through his leg. Ed was by his side in an instant, his hands on Oswald’s waist to steady him. Oswald turned to face him, but lost his breath when he realized how close they were. Ed froze too, and all Oswald could do for a couple of seconds was stare into Ed’s eyes. 

“Oswald…” Ed said, the same way he did when he first saw Oswald after coming out of the ice. 

Oswald regained his composure, and shoved Ed away. 

“I’m perfectly capable of handling myself,” Oswald snapped at him. 

“Clearly not, Sofia is trying to cozy up to you!” Ed exclaimed. 

Oswald scoffed, and shook his head at Ed. 

“Well she is using you!”

“Are we seriously gonna argue about this again?” Oswald asked, annoyed. 

“It’s true!”

“Ed, I’m not the one who needs to get his brain fixed.”

Ed scowled at that, and exclaimed, “I still have common sense and I can see that she’s using you!”

“So you’ve told me,” Oswald said. 

Ed sighed in frustration, and handed his gun to Oswald. 

Oswald looked at Ed suspiciously, and took the gun from him. 

“Oswald I want you to trust me,” Ed said, and Oswald raised his eyebrows at him.

“So you can take over my position in the underworld?” Oswald asked, and Ed laughed. 

Oswald gave Ed an incredulous look, and Ed asked him, “How can you not see that’s not what I want?”

“Well what do you want?” Oswald asked, and Ed took a cautious step towards Oswald. 

“I want to be your friend again,” Ed admitted, a faint blush covering his features. 

“Ed..” Oswald warned.

“I mean it,” Ed said. 

“I can’t automatically trust you again,” Oswald said sternly, walking away from Ed.

Ed quickly leaned forward, and captured Oswald’s wrist. 

Oswald stiffened at the contact, and looked back at him. It’s been so long since he’s touched me, Oswald thought, hating how much he missed it. 

“She’s using you, she’s a Falcone for heaven's sake, she’s lying when she says she doesn’t want control of the underworld-”

“Like I said it’s not so easy to trust you,” Oswald said, pulling his wrist away from Ed’s grip. 

“Why not?” 

“Why not?! You killed me I can’t just trust you after that!!” 

Ed remained silent, and Oswald shook his head at Ed as he started to walk away, but Ed spoke up.

“I was wrong.”

“What?” Oswald asked, shocked that Ed would admit that he was wrong.

“I said I was wrong.”

“I heard you, I just don’t understand why you said it.”

“Because it’s true. I shouldn’t have killed you. I should have-” 

“Ed it’s in the past, plus I killed Isabella, I deserved it,” Oswald said bitterly. 

“You didn’t deserve it,” Ed said. 

“I did. Now go back to your room.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?” Oswald asked, irritated that Ed was telling him no. 

Ed reached his hand towards Oswald’s arm, and said, “You need to talk to me. I’m here for you-”

Oswald slapped Ed’s hand away, and Ed looked at Oswald hurt. 

“Stop messing with my emotions!”

“I’m not! I’m just trying to help you!”

“Why?”

“Because I’m really do want to be your friend again Oswald. I regret killing you and I want you back in my life, and I want to be there for you, is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes,” Oswald said, and Ed looked at him with a sad expression on his face. 

The two stood there looking at each other in a tense silence, thankfully Victor strolled in, and Oswad sighed with relief. 

“Victor, take Ed back upstairs,” Oswald said, turning to walk away. 

“Oswald! Oswald, please,” Ed pleaded, and Oswald turned around. 

“Don’t you dare give me that look,” Oswald said, restraining himself from giving into Ed’s wishes. 

“I will fix you, and then you will leave,” Oswald told Ed, and nodded to Victor. 

Oswald watched Ed leave, a thousand feelings, and thoughts going through him at once. Oswald sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. What he needed was a drink, so that’s what he did. He poured himself a drink, before locking himself in his office for the night.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone reading, commenting, and leaving kudos :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She doesn’t actually care about you Oswald,” Ed said curtly, and Oswald scoffed at him.
> 
> “Like you do.”
> 
> “Yes! How can you not see that?!”
> 
> “I don’t understand why’re your so upset about this, she just wants to be my friend-“
> 
> “Your mine! And no one else’s!” Ed exclaimed, and Oswald looked at him shocked.
> 
> “My friend,” Ed added, his face turning slightly pink.
> 
> Oswald didn’t know what to make of Ed’s outburst, and all he could say was, "Uhhhh.”

~

Oswald looked at himself in the mirror as his nerves started acting up. Sofia and him have had lunch and dinner for the past couple of nights, and it was very nice. Oswald felt like he could trust her, and it also distracted him from his feelings for Ed, which was an additional bonus. Speaking of Sofia, she had called him a couple of minutes ago, saying that she wanted to have lunch with him again. He offered to have it at the Iceberg Lounge, and she happily accepted. He was currently trying to figure out what to wear. Oswald had on his favorite suit, but wasn’t sure if he was too dressed up. 

“Well someone looks nice.”

Oswald wasn’t surprised when he turned around, that he found Ed standing in his doorway. 

“Don’t you love pestering me,” Oswald said, rolling his eyes, as he adjusted his tie. 

“What’s the occasion? That’s your favorite suit,” Ed said, leaning on the doorway. 

“It’s nothing,” Oswald said.

“Oswald. I know you-“

“I don’t buy this, ‘I want to be your friend’, act!” Oswald exclaimed, absolutely fed up. 

“Well how can I prove that I do want to be your friend?” Ed asked, and Oswald stared at him for a moment before sighing. 

“I told you that once you’re fixed, you’re leaving-”

“I don’t want to leave Os, and even if you kick me out I’ll just keep coming back.”

“Don’t call me Os,” Oswald threatened, and Ed walked into the room towards Oswald.

“Okay, Os,” Ed said, smirking as Oswald scowled.

“Why’re you dressed up?” Ed asked again.

Oswald wanted to tell Ed it was none of his business, but Ed was stubborn, and Oswald was tired of arguing right now. 

“I’m having lunch with Sofia Falcone,” Oswald said. 

Ed frowned at that, and his eyes narrowed.

“Why?”

“I’m gonna prove to you that she really does hold my best interests at heart, she’s been nothing but kind.”

“She doesn’t actually care about you Oswald,” Ed said curtly, and Oswald scoffed at him. 

“Like you do.”

“Yes! How can you not see that?!” 

“I don’t understand why’re your so upset about this, she just wants to be my friend-“

“Your mine! And no one else’s!” Ed exclaimed, and Oswald looked at him shocked. 

“My friend,” Ed added, his face turning slightly pink. 

Oswald didn’t know what to make of Ed’s outburst, and all he could say was, "Uhhhh.”

“Boss,” Victor said, knocking on the door.

“What?” Oswald asked, thankful for a distraction. 

“Sofia called, she’s not coming,” Victor said, and Oswald brushed past him, and went downstairs. 

Oswald walked to where the table was prepared with their lunch meal, and she indeed wasn’t there. Oswald turned around to see Ed and Victor standing by the bar.

“Where is she?” Oswald demanded.

“I dunno something came up, I wasn’t listening,” Victor said, walking over to where Oswald was, and picked up a piece of bread off of a plate. 

Oswald gave Victor an exasperated look.

“What? It’s just gonna go to waste,” Victor said, and started eating the piece of bread.

“This is absolutely ridiculous, this was her idea!” Oswald exclaimed, he didn’t like being stood up.

“I told you something’s not right about her,” Ed said, and Oswald rolled his eyes.

“Fine, you win Ed! Victor go see where she is! I want to know why she didn’t show up,” Oswald said.

“You think she’s two timing you?” Victor asked, and Oswald glared at him.

“She and I aren’t-”

“Ok, I’ll go see why she ditched your date,” Victor said, grabbing another piece of bread before leaving.

Oswald sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You’re not dating her right?” Ed asked, and Oswald looked at him dumbfounded.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because… I have to make sure she’s worthy, which she isn’t,” Ed said, and Oswald raised his eyebrows. 

“Who would be worthy then?” Oswald asked, genuinely curious of Ed’s answer. 

“No one in my opinion,” Ed said, and Oswald fought the urge to blush.

“Well you’re in luck because I’m not dating anyone,” Oswald said, and Ed sighed in relief. 

“Why’re you so interested in my love life all the sudden?”

“I’m your friend, and I want to make sure nothing happens to you,” Ed confessed, and Oswald felt his face warm up.

So much for fighting it, Oswald thought. He cursed himself for his pale complexion, Ed could probably see his blush right now. 

“I really do want to trust you Ed..” Oswald admitted, and Ed walked over to him, and placed his hand on Oswald’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to right away, let me prove it to you that I can be useful, and if I mess anything up, you can kick me out,” Ed said, and Oswald pondered his offer. 

“I….”

“You can think about it,” Ed said softly, and Oswald felt his blush deepen.

“I’ll show myself upstairs,” Ed said, and walked away from Oswald. 

Oswald watched Ed walk away, butterflies dancing in his stomach. Damn it, Oswald thought. 

~

Victor had shown Oswald pictures of Sofia meeting up with the Mayor and other important figures of Gotham, to claim a building that could be used as a huge advantage to engage war with him.

“Let’s go have a chat with her shall we?” Oswald asked, and Victor smirked. 

“This is the shovel kind of chat right?” Victor asked, his face lighting up in excitement. 

“Yes! Bring the shovel,” Oswald said, as him and Victor went to Sofia’s mansion. 

~

Oswald felt confident strolling into Sofia’s house, and telling her she wouldn’t get away with her actions. When they brought her to said building that she bought, Oswald wasn’t prepared to be met with an orphanage, and a crowd of kids. 

“What is this?” Oswald asked, and Victor looked around surprised.

“Kids,” Victor said, amused.

Oswald immediately felt remorse, and began to profusely apologize to Sofia. 

“Oswald don’t worry, I know that you have to be paranoid around everyone you meet.”

“If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you-”

“Don’t worry Oswald you’re already forgiven,” Sofia reassured Oswald as she smiled at him. 

Oswald felt so embarrassed that he just assumed such things, when Sofia hadn’t been anything but kind to him since they met. Oh, Ed was gonna hear it.

~ 

“You idiot!” Oswald yelled as he walked into the Iceberg Lounge with Victor at his heels. 

Ed stood up from where he was sitting on a bar stool, and Oswald scowled at him.

“Wha-”

“She was building an orphanage!” Oswald exclaimed at Ed, and Ed’s eyes widened. 

“You made me look stupid!” Oswald yelled at him, tears in his eyes. 

“I shouldn’t have trusted you,” Oswald said, and Ed walked over to him quickly.

“Don’t you see what’s happening? She knows that you’re onto her and she’s trying to cover her tracks-”

“No Ed! I will not be bested by my emotions again,” Oswald told Ed, snarling at him.

“How is Sofia using you, not being bested by your emotions?”

“I was talking about you!”

“What, why me?” 

“I promised myself that I wouldn’t let you use or manipulate me ever again,” Oswald said, and Ed sighed.

“Os, please I’m on your side,” Ed said as he reached towards Oswald’s arm.

“Get away from me!” Oswald exclaimed, and thankfully Victor grabbed Ed roughly by the arm, and pulled him away from Oswald.

Oh, how badly Oswald wanted to embrace Ed, and wanted to believe him. He still had a scar to remind him that wasn’t a good choice. Silent tears glided down Oswald’s face, and he turned away from them both to compose himself.

“Oswald?” Ed asked, in a concerned tone. 

“Damn you Ed,” Oswald said harshly as more tears went down his face. 

“Boss?”

“Take him to his room!” Oswald demanded as he stormed off to his office, and slammed the door shut.

~

Oswald wasn’t expecting to see Sofia Falcone standing by the window in his office. Oswald growled. 

“What’re you doing here? Get out-”

“Oswald, I came to see you,” Sofia said, smiling at him, but her smile faded once she saw the state he’s in. 

“Oswald are you okay?”

“I’m perfectly fine thank you very much.”

“You’re crying,” Sofia said in an concerned tone. 

“As if.”

“Your mascara is smeared.”

“Amazing! Someone’s observant!” Oswald exclaimed, and sat down in his chair. 

“What do you want?” Oswald asked, defeated. 

“I want to help you Oswald, tell me what is bothering you, and I’ll get rid of it,” Sofia said, walking over towards Oswald, and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You would do that?” Oswald asked, but then shook the thought out of his head.

“Of course-”

“I’m sorry Sofia but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Why is it so hard to believe I want to be your friend and by your side? Especially after today, I have nothing to hide from you,” Sofia said.

“No one just wants to be my friend! They always have a motive!!” Oswald shouted at her, and she flinched. 

“And what would my motive be?” Sofia asked, and Oswald was about to say something snarky, but he couldn’t think of anything. 

“I.. um…”

“I’ve offered you nothing but advice for ruling the underworld, I want to help you Oswald.”

“What about you? Don’t you want to rule the underworld? You are a Falcone.” 

Sofia laughed, and Oswald raised his eyebrows at her.

“No silly, I just came to Gotham because it’s my home, it’s been calling me ever since I left. I would have returned sooner, but my father stopped me,” Sofia said. 

“Those men working for Falcone.. when they crawled out of hiding, you told them to leave you be...”

“Exactly, Oswald please I can prove to you that I want to see you succeed,” Sofia said, taking Oswald’s hands in her own.

“Okay….”

“How about you come and visit me at the orphanage?” 

“Alright.”

“I can’t wait,” Sofia said softly, with a smile on her face. 

“Sorry you had to see me with smeared mascara on, I’m an absolute mess,” Oswald said letting go of her hands to wipe away his tears. 

“Some people look absolutely beautiful when they’re a mess Oswald, and it’s rare, but you are one of those people,” Sofia said, smiling at Oswald as he blushed. 

“Oh… um..”

“Have a good night Oswald,” Sofia said, caressing his face with her hand once, before leaving. 

Oswald’s heart was beating in his chest, she called him beautiful, and she seemed so sincere about it too.  
Could it be that she wasn’t really using him? 

~

Ed paced his bedroom, absolutely furious. Sofia was manipulating Oswald why couldn’t he see that?! Also why wouldn’t Oswald let him help! Ed sighed, completely irritated. How could Ed show Oswald that Sofia wasn’t trying to be his friend? Ed continued to pace, nibbling on his lower lip continuously, making his lips raw, it was a bad habit, but old habits die hard. 

“Hello Ed.”

Ed turned around, startled, to find Sofia Falcone standing in his doorway. Ed looked at her shocked for a moment, before grabbing a butter knife that was provided with his untouched dinner, and holding up it at her. 

“Oh how cute,” Sofia cooed, and Ed scowled at her.

“What’re you doing here?” Ed snarled at her. 

“It’s really quite sad how you think you can turn Oswald against me,” Sofia commented as she walked towards Ed.

“Excuse me?” Ed seethed at her, absolutely enraged, who did she think she was?

“You heard me. I will have Oswald wrapped around my finger, and he will love me, not you,” Sofia said, and Ed’s eyes widened.

“I’m not-”

“Oh please, it’s quite sad, you murdered Oswald to prove you didn’t love him, but you were quite a mess after weren’t you?” Sofia asked, and Ed gasped. 

“How did you know?”

“I have my ways, I’m warning you Mr. Nygma, stay away from Oswald. I would leave while you still can,” Sofia said threateningly, before smirking at him, and patting Ed on the shoulder before leaving.

“Like hell,” Ed muttered, glaring daggers at where Sofia once was. 

“It’s settled, that bitch has to go,” Ed determined, and then he tried to formulate a plan in his head overnight.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you like the story as much as I do :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need a plan to prove that Sofia Falcone’s one hundred percent loyal to you,” Ed said matter of factly, and Oswald sighed.
> 
> “Are you kidding me? This again?” Oswald asked annoyed, turning around to face Ed.
> 
> “Yes, it’s a good strategy, if the plan fails then you can trust her, but if not-"
> 
> “Ed I have to go, we’ll discuss this more later,” Oswald said, and started to walk away from Ed, but Ed moved to stand in front of Oswald.
> 
> “Perhaps over dinner?” Ed asked bluntly, and Oswald stared at Ed for a couple of seconds.
> 
> “Are you asking me to dinner?” Oswald asked, and Ed nodded.

~

“Where are you going?” 

Oswald sighed when he heard Ed’s voice as he stood in front of his mirror; tying his tie. 

“To the GCPD, it seems even after I helped Jim, he still can’t do his job and catch The Pyg,” Oswald said; really not surprised that Ed was out of his room again.

“Wait, I need 10 minutes of your time.”

“Ed-”

“5 minutes.” 

Oswald sighed when he realized he tied his tie wrong, and he turned around to look at Ed.

Ed’s hair was disheveled, and his eyes had bags under his eyes. 

“Ed did you sleep at all last night?”

“I’m fine, I have a plan.”

“Ed-”

“Okay so I stayed up all night thinking this through,” Ed said, walking over to Oswald, and motioning for him to turn around.

Oswald complied, and Ed stood behind him to fix his tie. 

“Sofia hasn’t shown you her bad side, but she showed me. But knowing you, you’re stubborn-”

“Hey!”

“-and refuse to believe me without proof, so the only way for you to see she’s a lying, backstabbing, manipulator, is to show you her true intentions,” Ed said, and finished fixing Oswald’s tie, stepping back from Oswald to admire it. 

“What are you talking about?” Oswald asked grumpily, not really in the mood.

“We need a plan to prove that Sofia Falcone’s one hundred percent loyal to you,” Ed said matter of factly, and Oswald sighed. 

“Are you kidding me? This again?” Oswald asked annoyed, turning around to face Ed. 

“Yes, it’s a good strategy, if the plan fails then you can trust her, but if not-" 

“Ed I have to go, we’ll discuss this more later,” Oswald said, and started to walk away from Ed, but Ed moved to stand in front of Oswald. 

“Perhaps over dinner?” Ed asked bluntly, and Oswald stared at Ed for a couple of seconds. 

“Are you asking me to dinner?” Oswald asked, and Ed nodded.

“Yes, so we can discuss plans to expose Sofia Falcone.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Oswald said.

“What?” Ed asked, confused. 

“Get some sleep, we’ll talk later,” Oswald said, and tried to walk away from Ed again, but Ed quickly leaned forward and grasped Oswald’s wrist.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to hurt you Os,” Ed said, and Oswald nodded.

“It’s fine,” Oswald said, and Oswald turned to leave but Ed tugged at his sleeve.

“Yes?”

“I’m gonna miss you,” Ed said, and Oswald raised his eyebrows 

“I’ll miss you too?”

Ed chuckled, and said, “That sounded like a question.”

“You’re so confusing Ed, you send all kinds of signals, you’re all over the place,” Oswald said annoyed, pulling his sleeve out of Ed’s hand. 

“Fine. Me and you, dinner tonight, no business talk, seven o’clock pm,” Ed said, and brushed past Oswald who gaped at Ed as he was walking away.

“What the hell just happened?” Oswald asked himself before taking a deep breath, and walking out the door.

~

“Since you seem incapable of capturing The Pyg, and since they are killing off my cops, I’m here to offer my services so that this ends immediately. That includes Victor’s friend here, Headhunter, since Victor is… busy,” Oswald explained.

“We don’t work for you, and we don’t need your help,” Jim said, looking between Oswald and Headhunter with disdain.

“Oh please, if that were true then you would have apprehended him by now,” Oswald said factually, and Jim scowled at him.

“Yeah, what Oswald said, do you know why I shoot twice? The first time always gets them, but the second one is my signature,” Headhunter said, and Oswald rolled his eyes. 

Jim turned to Harvey, “Are we seriously letting them help?” 

“Yes, we need all the help we can get,” Harvey admitted, and Oswald smirked.

“Then it’s settled! I’ll gather my men and they’ll go with you,” Oswald said, and Harvey nodded at him. 

Oswald motioned to Headhunter, and they went to the entrance of the GCPD. After clear instructions were made to his men, Oswald headed to the orphanage. 

~

Oswald sat in front of the tv with a smug smirk on his face as he watched the GCPD, and his men track down The Pyg. 

“Ha! There you have it, two of the cops were found that the Pyg abducted. Smart move on my part teaming up with the GCPD, don’t you think?” Oswald asked, turning to see Sofia completely focused on the kids. 

“Sofia?” Oswald asked, not wanting to interrupt, but at the same time Sofia invited him here, and he wanted her opinion. 

“Hmm?” Sofia asked, and looked up from what she was doing to look at Oswald. 

“Did you hear anything that I just said?”

“Yes, you are very brilliant Oswald; but unfortunately teaming up with the GCPD wasn’t a good call,” Sofia said, and Oswald raised his eyebrows.

“Please explain,” Oswald said. 

Sofia walked over to Oswald, away from the children, and kneeled by his side. Oswald leaned towards her; leaning his body against the armrest of the chair.

“The GCPD are weak unlike you; which means they’ll always fail,” Sofia whispered, her breath warm and tickling his ear, the hairs on his neck stood up from it; a different sensation.

“I’d be careful,” Sofia said, standing back up, and brushing herself off.

“Maybe I should get more involved,” Oswald said, and Sofia exhaled.

“Oswald, I’m trying to give you advice, please consider it,” Sofia said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Alright…” Oswald said hesitantly, and Sofia leaned down, and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

Oswald’s eyes widened, and even when she smiled at him and walked back to the children, he felt the lingering press of her lips to his cheek. 

~

“Um Penguin?” Headhunter asked as Penguin got out of his limo, and walked towards him. 

“What?” Oswald asked, as Headhunter started snickering at him. 

“What lovely lady were you with?” Headhunter teased, and Oswald kept looking at him with an irritated expression. 

Headhunter sighed, “You got a lipstick stain on your cheek.” 

Oswald’s face lit up in realization, and he touched his cheek, and looked at his fingers to find a red sticky substance, that was indeed red lipstick. Oswald’s mouth hung open for a moment, and he blushed; before he composed himself, and grabbed his cloth out of the breast pocket of his suit jacket, and he quickly wiped off the remaining lipstick off of himself.

“Seems like you’re getting laid,” Headhunter chuckled. 

“I’m not getting laid, you imbecile. At least you told me before the press noticed,” Oswald said, sighing.

“You getting laid, Oswald?” Harvey asked, and whistled, as he walked over to Oswald; and Oswald groaned.

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business,” Oswald snapped at him, and Harvey held his hands up in mock surrender.

“So this is the courthouse where the infamous Pyg is,” Oswald said, changing the subject. 

“Yup, Jim found it,” Harvey said.

“Where is Jim?” Oswald asked looking around, and Harvey pointed him out.

“He’s on the phone,” Harvey said.

Oswald rolled his eyes and went over to the press, who started bombarding him with questions. Oswald told them that there were police officers in the courthouse; so was the Pyg, and that they had him right where they wanted him. When Oswald was done he walked back over to where Harvey was, not even a minute went by and Jim rushed back over towards them.

“Call it off!” Jim demanded. 

“What?” Oswald asked, perplexed, Why the hell would they call it off now? 

“You heard me, you have to call it off, it’s a trap!” Jim exclaimed. 

“Oh yeah? How do you know?” Oswald asked sarcastically.

“The Pyg just called me and warned me not to go in there-”

Oswald laughed at that, and Jim glared at him.

“Really Jim? The Pyg probably wants you to call off the raid to save his own skin. There’s no other reason why he would tell you that,” Oswald said. 

“He doesn’t want me dead! That’s a good reason to believe him, I’m telling you it’s a trap,” Jim said sternly. 

“Yeah, right, we’ll take it from here,” Oswald said, motioning for his men to get ready. 

“Harvey! You have to call it off,” Jim said, and Harvey shook his head.

“Sorry Jim, I’m with Penguin on this one, plus a spotter said he saw the Pyg in there,” Harvey said, and Jim gritted his teeth in anger.

“Penguin, have two of your men keep an eye on Jim,” Harvey said, and Oswald snapped his fingers.

“Done,” Oswald said as two of his men stood behind Jim.

“Harvey,” Jim warned. 

“Jim this is our one chance to take The Pyg down,” Harvey said, and walked towards his officers.

Harvey rounded up all the GCPD officers, and gave them their orders. Oswald watched as the police, and his men went in the courthouse. 

~

Oswald stood there for what felt like forever, feeling impatient as he bit his lip, and tapped his foot. Did he make a mistake not trusting Jim Gordon? Several gunshots coming from the building snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“I told you,” Jim said, and Oswald’s eyes widened in panic.

“They’re pinned down in there,” Jim said, and Oswald turned to two of his men that were standing by him. 

“Get in there!!” Oswald shouted at them.

“No,” One of his men said, and Oswald laughed.

“EXCUSE ME?!” Oswald yelled, exasperated.

Jim sighed, and grabbed a gun from one of Oswald’s men, and gave Oswald a look before running into the building. 

Oswald groaned in irritation; he should have listened to Sofia.

~

Penguin headed back to the GCPD with the press not long behind him. When Penguin arrived, and the press surrounded him, he knew just what to say. 

“I didn’t order the cops to go into the building, it was the captain Harvey Bullock who did, it seems yet again they have let The Pyg escape-” Penguin was interrupted by Jim walking into the GCPD.

The press immediately brushed past Oswald to get to Jim, and Oswald scoffed.

“Jim Gordon, you’re Gotham’s hero tonight, what do you have to say?” A reporter asked, holding the microphone close to Jim’s face.

“If the Pyg is watching, the GCPD is going to take you down,” Jim said, and then dismissed the reporters.

Penguin huffed, and left the building to head back to his club.

~

Oswald returned to the club late at night, and Headhunter followed close behind him.

“Wow, Jim was right, it was a trap, and you made the wrong call,” Headhunter said as he sat down on one of the booths.

Without hesitation, Penguin slashed Headhunter’s throat, and stabbed him in the stomach. 

“The second one is my signature,” Oswald mocked him, as he pulled his knife out of Headhunter’s stomach.

Headhunter clutched his throat, and after a couple of seconds; laid motionless on the booth. Oswald demanded one of his men that was standing guard to get rid of him, and the guard complied. Oswald went over to the bar, and grabbed a small towel from the bar to clean his knife. Oswlad sighed, irritated, when he realized he got a bit of Headhunter’s blood on his cufflinks.

“Nice kill.”

Oswald turned to see Ed observing him from one of the booths on the far side of the club.

“A bit late for our dinner don’t you think?” Ed asked in a playful manner. 

Oswald’s eyes widened when he checked his watch, and realized that he was two hours late for dinner.

“Ed, I got busy-”

“I know I watched the news,” Ed said as he stood up, and strolled towards Oswald.

“We could always do it tomorrow night,” Oswald said, and cursed himself for sounding so hopeful.

“Mmhm of course,” Ed said, offering Oswald his arm. 

“Shall I walk you upstairs?” Ed asked softly, and Oswald couldn’t say no to those pleading brown eyes.

“Just this once,” Oswald said, and linked his arm with Ed’s.

“So you’re not mad at me anymore?” Ed asked, and Oswald chuckled at the excited tone to Ed’s voice. 

“It seems like I can’t stay mad at you,” Oswald said, blushing as Ed looked at him with one of his precious smiles. 

They head up the stairs a bit slowly, Oswald leaning into Ed’s side because his leg was hurting again, or maybe he secretly just wanted to be close to Ed. They approached Oswald’s bedroom, and Ed let go of Oswald’s arm.

“Goodnight Os,” Ed said, and Oswald nodded. 

Ed turned away to go to his own room, but Oswald grabbed Ed’s arm, and turned him around. Ed looked at Oswald with a curious expression, and Oswald pulled Ed to him by his tie. Their faces were inches apart, and it was taking everything in Oswald not to kiss this beautiful man in front of him.

“If you ever betray me again, I will kill you,” Oswald threatened, and Ed nodded.

“Promise?” Ed asked his eyes sparkling, which took the breath out of Oswald for a couple of moments.

“I promise,” Oswald said, and Ed leaned closer to Oswald, their lips centimeters apart, almost brushing.

“I wouldn’t dream of betraying you Os,” Ed said, his voice hushed. 

Oswald blushed, let go of Ed’s tie, and put his hands on Ed’s chest, and gently pushed Ed back. “Goodnight Ed.”

Ed smiled at him, and Oswald turned around and went inside his room. Oswald shut the door behind him; got dressed in his sleep wear, and quietly slid into bed. Thoughts of Ed were lingering in his mind, a kiss that almost happened. Oswald laughed softly, at the ridiculousness of it all, here he was the fearsome King of Gotham, acting like a young schoolboy with a secret crush. A blush spread on Oswald’s face as he buried himself in his covers, and as he drifted off to sleep, Ed never once left his mind. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit late, hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)


End file.
